


Locker notes

by Mattory_Reylo_shipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattory_Reylo_shipper/pseuds/Mattory_Reylo_shipper
Summary: Castiel is in love with a Winchester.





	Locker notes

Castiel Shurley wasn’t sure how it happened, but he knew for sure that he was falling in love with Winchester.

 

•••

 

He and Sam had been best friends ever since middle school, when he moved from Paradise, Pennsylvania, to Lawrence, Kansas.

The other kids there hadn’t been kind to Sam, so he decided to be nice to Castiel and the two became friends very quickly.

Now they were seniors and did everything together, from prank wars verses Sam’s older brother, Dean, to hanging out at popular local places, to fishing with Bobby, Sam’s uncle. And Cas was sure he was about to mess it up.

He had had this crush for about a year, and now he was finally going to do something about it.

He wrote a note and stuck it in Sam’s locker, and ran.

 

•••

 

Sam opened his locker to grab a book, and a small folded paper slid to the floor. He picked it up, unfolded it and read, and he smiled.

It said, ‘I love him’, in small careful handwriting that he knew so well.

Finally.

His best friend finally confessed his feelings.

His best friend was in love with his brother.


End file.
